


Head Cannon: Peter Calls Karen His Friend

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Peter Parker appreciated everything Karen has to say, Peter and Karen are friends, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Just a short little HC about how Peter calls Karen his Friend
Relationships: Peter Parker & Karen (AI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Head Cannon: Peter Calls Karen His Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll enjoy this cute lil HC  
> Follow me on Tumblr: @kittybellestark

-Okay so Karen and Peter talk a lot when patrolling  
-And Karen often has really good advice, even cool ideas and fun facts  
-Peter really loves talking to Karen  
-And sometimes he wants to share what Karen said at school  
-But Karen is an AI, so it’s a little weird, because how does he explain this Karen who happened to appear in his life  
-Ned and MJ know who Karen is so they understand where some of this advice is coming from and why it seems so weird sometimes  
-They just finished a decathalon practice against another school to kick off the season, and something was faulty with their equipment leading to the team losing  
-So everyone is angry and moping around, promising they’ll get these Upper East-Siders at the actual tournament  
-And peter says “Karen told me that being angry with everything that went wrong stops us from seeing what we actually did right. It’s okay to be upset in the moment, but if we dwell on it we won’t ever fix our mistakes”  
-“Who’s Karen?” Betty asks, now intrigued but this new person Peter has brought up  
-And Peter doesn’t know how to explain it without exposing himself as Spider-Man, so he looks to Ned, who also seems panicked and then to MJ who is laughing at him  
-“Karen is a friend of mine” Peter shrugs not able to build up the story anymore  
-Everyone just accepts is so easily, and Peter was not expecting that but it was so easy  
-So now at school when Peter will just name drop Karen and something cool he learnt from her  
-And it makes his life so much easier  
-Because Karen is Peter’s friend, even though she’s only in his suit, she’s always there for him  
-Tony does laugh only a little bit when Peter is telling a story and starts is with “my friend, Karen, said…” but only because he thinks his kid is too pure

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @kittybellestark


End file.
